


Amatorius

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: They all know, though, that Jonghyun is Minho’s and Taemin’s. Even Jinki’s and Kibum’s, in the way that he bends to whatever they say without question. They wouldn’t dare lay a hand on him, not like that, not in the way Minho and Taemin want to, but Jonghyun is submissive with them in a way that he isn’t with anyone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i think about this a lot http://myfortae.tumblr.com/post/153754663243/shiningdae  
> video vers here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LSB4apH7uE

They can all smell the pheromones wafting off of Jonghyun; the water he’d drenched over does nothing to mask the heady scent surrounding him: their omega is going into heat. It’s early too - a few weeks early and there is no way they can just stop the concert just because Jonghyun wants to get fucked. But then, they’re professionals, and Jonghyun will control himself. They all will.

Except that’s not how it goes.

As if Jonghyun hears Minho’s thoughts, he finds Taemin and backs up into him, hips moving against Taemin’s. When Taemin tries to pull away, Jonghyun grabs him by the waist to grind their hips more firmly together, expression unreadable. Taemin looks startled, and as soon as Jonghyun’s hands move away, he pulls away completely, hand over his mouth. He’s grinning, but it doesn’t reach his eyes and Jonghyun bites his lip, anticipating. And then he turns and sees Minho and Jinki and goes over to them, not even hiding how needy he is this time. He’s only able to grab Minho’s jacket, but that’s more than enough and he _tugs_ Minho close to push his ass back and Jinki’s just _laughing_ at the display of Minho’s self-restraint. Minho manages to twist himself away so Jonghyun isn’t directly grinding into his dick but Jonghyun follows and his hand slides down the length of MInho’s cock, squeezing just a little before Minho is able to rip himself away. He can already picture how needy Jonghyun will be on the ride home, when they get back to the dorms. The arch of his back and the way his whole body will tremble as he begs with his body and his mouth for Minho to do something, _anything_.

When Jonghyun passes Jinki, he grabs Jonghyun by the back of his neck; the motion looks innocent but Jinki _squeezes_ and Jonghyun’s lips part as his gaze sobers, just a little. Jinki leans in to whisper something in Jonghyun’s ear and Jonghyun nods before continuing to sing as if nothing had happened. Minho’s eyes fall to the slimness of his waist, only accented by the way Jonghyun had drenched his upper body with water. He wants to _feel_ , wants Jonghyun to be small and pliable beneath him, legs spread wide and back arched. Minho’s teetering on the edge of a decision (to go to Jonghyun and continue his - albeit inappropriate - fanservice or to be responsible and stay put) but then Kibum’s hand is firm on Minho’s shoulder and he’s whispering in Minho’s ear, “Control yourself. Think of our image.”

And Minho stops, because Kibum is right. They’ve always been a rather…unconventional group (two alphas, two betas and one omega) and Jonghyun’s excessive affection, skinship and fanservice painted them as a group with no boundaries and unorthodox relationships. The question is always asked, who is Jonghyun’s alpha, but no one ever answers and their actions never clear up the question. It’s Kibum that starts doing the vanity searches for their ships, barges into their rooms with a new fanart or fanfiction or theories of who is secretly dating who. And then they all start - Taemin and Jonghyun even make (anonymous, obviously) accounts to argue and talk with the fans.

They all know, though, that Jonghyun is Minho’s and Taemin’s. Even Jinki’s and Kibum’s, in the way that he bends to whatever they say without question. They wouldn’t dare lay a hand on him, not like _that_ , not in the way Minho and Taemin want to, but Jonghyun is submissive with them in a way that he isn’t with anyone else.

After the concert, Jonghyun sits pressed between Jinki and Kibum - Minho and Taemin are in the back of the van and it’s like Jonghyun is incapable of sitting still; he’s fidgeting and the pheromones are only strengthening in the close proximity of the van. Taemin’s nostrils flare as he inhales and Minho makes the mistake of reaching out to touch Jonghyun’s shoulder as he speaks.

“Jonghyun, stop moving,” Jonghyun stiffens immediately, a squeak falling from his lips as he sits rigid. Minho can _smell_ how eager he is now and before Jonghyun can speak, “and shut up.”

“Jonghyunnie,” Taemin seems not to care anymore, “do you want to come back here? Minho can switch with you and we can have our own fun, right now. Don’t you want that?”

Jonghyun twists around; his eyes are wide and his lips are parted, spit-shiny and red. “Yes,” his voice is breathy but completely sure and Taemin reaches out to brush his finger across the swell of Jonghyun’s lower lip. Jonghyun’s jaw immediately slackens for Taemin to push two fingers in, to curve them so his cheek is bulging outwards, and when he pulls them from Jonghyun’s mouth with an obscene pop, his fingers are spit-slick and Jonghyun’s eyes are blown, mouth still open wide. Minho’s cock _twitches_ at the implications and Jonghyun’s eyes latch onto the sight when Minho shifts in his seat.

“ _Please_ ,” his voice is a broken whimper already and it’s a wonder Kibum and Jinki have done nothing to stop this.

Minho decides then that if they won’t stop him, he won’t stop himself either.

As soon as they get back to the dorms, Kibum speaks. “Do _not_ fuck in the van, I am _not_ having this car smell like sex again. And I _refuse_ to clean _anything_ up.” and with that, he opens the door and slips out, slamming the door behind him. Jonghyun is practically trembling and Jinki sighs, tugs gently on his arm.

“Come on, Jonghyunnie. Let’s get you inside, okay?”

“I don’t _want_ to go inside, I want to get fucked!”

“Inside, Jonghyun.” Taemin husks and Jonghyun immediately shivers and nods slowly before following Jinki out.

“I go first this time.”

“You always do-” the smaller alpha backs down when Minho gazes at him, serious and firm, “ _fine_.”

There’s no sign of Jonghyun inside, but that’s to be expected - it always starts like this. Minho follows Taemin to Jonghyun’s room and finds their omega waiting, squirming on the bed, hands twisting in his lap. He lights up when he sees them both and Taemin beckons him to stand, so Jongyhun does - fits himself between Minho and Taemin and leans forward to let Taemin kiss him. His hands fumble behind him to grab Minho, tugging him insistently forwards until Minho snaps his hips forward with a warning growl. It makes Jonghyun lurch forwards into Taemin and they nearly fall over, but just as quickly, Jonghyun is back, hips pulsing forwards and back. Minho noses at Jonghyun’s cheek and Jonghyun twists his head back for an awkward, sloppy kiss that makes his knees buckle and his body tremble. Taemin is immediately sucking marks into the skin of Jonghyun’s neck and Minho _knows_ he wants so badly to _bite_ , but he doesn’t - they never do.

But Jonghyun soon grows tired of the kissing, he’s clearly impatient and Minho and Taemin can both smell how wet he is, how much he _wants_. It’s Minho that steps away so Taemin can manhandle Jonghyun down to the floor: Jonghyun immediately gets on all fours, arches his back and spreads his legs, and Minho just _watches_ as Taemin pulls Jonghyun’s sweats and boxers down, pushes his shirt up to his armpits and before Jonghyun can catch his breath, Taemin leans in and kisses the curve of Jonghyun’s ass, spreads his legs further and begins to suck and kiss at his hole. Jonghyun lets out a cry that is muffled by his fist, and Minho kneels in front of him, cupping Jonghyun’s face in his hands and locking their gazes. Jonghyun keens, straining forward, eyes on Minho’s lips, so Minho kisses him, licking into Jonghyun’s slack mouth and biting his lips, sucking his tongue, tasting the gum that had been in Taemin’s mouth.

“You’re so pretty, Jonghyunnie. Does Taemin’s tongue feel good inside you?”

Jonghyun’s eyes are glazed but he nods eagerly, lips swollen and shiny. “Want your knot, _please_ fuck me I’ll be good I promise, alpha please, _alpha_ -” he takes a ragged breath and abruptly falls limp, pushing back into Taemin. When Minho looks back, Taemin has four fingers twisted inside Jonghyun and he’s moving them too slowly for Jonghyun to derive any pleasure from it. The sounds his fingers make are obscene and wet, and Minho can just _imagine_ how he’d feel, tight and hot.

“Minho, I want to go first this time.”

Minho waves a dismissive hand and stays where he is, more concerned with watching Jonghyun as Taemin pushes in with one quick stroke - Jonghyun’s mouth drops open and Minho watches with interest as his back arches further. Taemin always fucks like he dances, movements sharp and precise, sensual when he wants them to be but otherwise quick and brutal. And Jonghyun _loves_ it, if the way he’s moaning is any indication.

Kibum (it’s probably Kibum, anyway) bangs on the wall and it only makes Jonghyun moan louder, so Minho kisses him, swallows every noise he can until Taemin _yanks_ Jonghyun up by the hair.

“I want to hear you when I come,” he growls out, fingers pressing bruises into Jonghyun’s slim waist. Jonghyun’s chest is heaving and his face is blotchy red but he’s still fucking his hips back, but eventually his movements turn jerky and then he stills as Taemin pushes his knot in and _comes_. A low moan comes from Jonghyun’s throat as Taemin comes and his eyes flutter shut, and Minho thinks he looks absolutely gorgeous.

Minho grabs the blankets and pillow from Jonghyun’s bed and places them on the floor, watching amused as Taemin and Jonghyun struggle into a more comfortable position. And then he settles down too, holding Jonghyun’s hand as he drifts off without meaning to - but not half an hour later, Jonghyun is in his lip, hips pulsing and lips parted.

“Need you, want you inside me so _badly_ , please, haven’t I been good?”

“You have been, such a good boy,” Minho breathes, “wanna ride me?”

Jonghyun nods - he’s already taken Minho’s pants off and he fists Minho’s cock just twice before sliding it inside himself; they both groan at the _sensation_ and then there’s another hand sliding over the hard planes of Minho’s stomach: Taemin. Jonghyun sinks down all the way and whines when he bottoms out, immediately beginning to bounce up and down as Taemin sucks and licks at one of Minho’s nipples, his free hand thumbing and pinching the other. It feels _good_ , so fucking good, and Minho’s eyes squeeze shut as he gives in to the feeling.

“Open your eyes, look how pretty our Jonghyunnie is.”

So Minho is - sees how Jonghyun’s cheeks are pink and his bangs are matted to his forehead and his lips are so swollen and red, and he moans. Jonghyun’s blush has spread to his chest and Minho can’t help staring at the slimness of his waist, how angry red his cock is as he fucks himself on Minho’s cock.

“Do I look nice?” his voice is broken, barely there but Minho nods immediately.

“So fucking gorgeous.”

A sweet smile and then Jonghyun begins to grind his hips in small, tight circles - he clenches his muscles at the same time and he gets _that much tighter,_ still wet from Taemin’s come.

“Want your knot so _bad_ ,” Jonghyun pleads, “Minho, alpha, _please_.”

“You want me to breed you?”

And Jonghyun _gasps_ , body lurching forward as he shudders. They’ve never talked about this before, but Jonghyun appears to like it - he nods eagerly and Minho can’t help smirking. “Be a good boy and make me come then.”

So Jonghyun does - keeps rolling his hips while Taemin watches, occasionally offering praise and smoothing his hands up and down the length of their chests. When he leans up to kiss Minho, Jonghyun’s hips stop and he bends down as well to join in, making them share a three-way kiss that is sloppy and more tongue and teeth than actual kiss, the kind that Minho loves best.

“Come on, baby. Come for me,” Minho murmurs against Jonghyun’s lips, and Jonghyun’s body lurches forward when Taemin slaps his ass _hard_. The sound is quickly followed by Jonghyun’s gasp, which leads into a shuddering moan and Minho can only guess what Taemin is doing _now_.

“Think he could fit me too?” Taemin asks, “think you could take both of us, Jonghyunnie?”

Jonghyun gasps again and the grind of his hips speed up as he nods, eyes wet from unshed tears. Already, Minho can feel his knot growing and he grabs onto Jonghyun’s hips, pulling him down harder. “ _Please_ -”

“You think you could take both of our knots?”

Another shuddering moan and Jonghyun nods, nails digging into Minho’s arms as his fingers tighten spasmodically. Taemin just laughs and continues, “You’d be fucking _drenched_ in our come, so stretched that none of it would stay inside. Unless we plugged you up, hm? Or should I suck you clean? I don’t think Minho likes sloppy seconds much.” Jonghyun whines and Minho feels his knot just barely slip in, slide back out when Jonghyun rises again.

Taemin’s finger brushes against Minho’s cock then, and two slip in and Jonghyun _stiffens_ , clenching his muscles and the sudden tightness pushes Minho over, makes him push his hips up just as Jonghyun comes down and he’s coming just as suddenly, Jonghyun following soon after.

His smile is tired and Taemin brushes away the tears that have begun to fall, kisses each cheek and grins when Minho shifts, uncomfortable. “We need to shower after this.”

“Yeah, and Jonghyunnie can blow me in the shower.”

“I _like_ that idea,” Jonghyun breaths, probably already imagining it, “I could do you too, Minho.”

“Yeah?”

Jonghyun nods again, already breathless and Taemin rubs a hand up his back, just to make him shiver.

“You’re always so good for us, Jonghyunnie.”

“Yeah?” Now Jonghyun’s dazed smile is pleased, and Taemin nods again.

“Always. Love you.”

“Ah,” he’s flustered now, and Minho kisses his hand just to make him giggle even more, “love you too, both of you.”

Jonghyun eases himself down slowly (they’re still tied together and Jonghyun is trying to be as careful as possible) and Minho drapes a possessive arm around his waist, waiting for Taemin to adjust himself as well, his own arm just above Minho’s. Minho’s chest is pressed to Jonghyun’s back, and Taemin’s front is facing Jonghyun’s, and Minho honestly thinks there’s no place he’d rather be.


End file.
